Brothers of spell
by xXSo
Summary: Si j'avais su que je me retrouverais dans cette galère, je me serais tu. La situation dans laquelle je me trouve est étrange et tu en conviendras de la où tu es maman. Je n'aurais jamais crus les voir un jour dans cet état! Mais bon, ça va s'arranger, hein? Parce que là j'ai des gros doutes. Quand je pense que la guilde m'a forcée! Parole de Heartfilia jme vengerais, niark!
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes quelque temps après les grands jeux magiques, à peu près six mois. Ils ont, soit dit en passant, été remportés par Sabertooth à un point face à Fairy Tail qui monte en deuxième position au classement des meilleurs guildes de Fiore. Certes pas le meilleur remonte-pente (t'avais qu'à aller sur une piste plus haute nah) mais un bon renouveau pour la guilde la plus forte du pays d'il y a sept ans et un sacré cadeau aux membres rester là, à les attendre pendant toutes ces années. Minerva a libéré Lector, qui s'est empressé de retrouver son maître adoré. Et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, enfin pour l'instant.

Un jour nouveau se lève sur Magnolia, plus précisément sur une habitation au bord d'un canal de cette charmante ville au nom de fleur dans le pays de Fiore. Une jolie blonde émergeait doucement de son sommeil réparateur. Sa dernière mission l'avait épuisé. Il faut dire qu'entre un fou furieux pyromane, un exhibitionniste chronique, un chaperon qui a des pulsions meurtrières et une espèce de chat qui prend le relais de Mira quand elle n'est pas là, les missions sont un tantinet mal gérés. Mais bon les moments parmi eux restent inoubliables !

-Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud... hum, dit notre petite blonde en tournant la tête vers la source de cette chaleur, NATSU ! ! ! SORS DE MON LIT !

-Lucy laisse-moi dormir

-PAS QUESTION ! LUCYYYYYYY KICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! ! ! DIS BONJOUR AU MUR ! !

-Luchy pourquoi tu cries ?

-Humpf tu le sais très bien, arrêtez de venir squatter chez moi et surtout arrêtez de squatter MON lit !

-Mais Luce, moi j'adore dormir avec toi !

-E-et b-b-bah pas m-moi, répondit Lucy le rouge imprimé sur ses joues, maintenant sortez ! Je vais prendre ma douche on se voit plus tard à la guilde.

-Jpeux venir avec toi ? dit innocemment notre petit dragon slayer

-N-NON M-MAIS ÇA V-VA PAS ? SORS TOUT DE SUITE ! ! !

-Ok, ok, on se rejoint plus tard à la guilde ma p'tite Luce

-Mon prénom c'est Lucy, L-U-C-Y pas compliqué non ? Bon va-t-en maintenant, termina-t-elle exaspérée.

-A tout à l'heure Luchy !

Notre petite blonde ayant passé les cinq minutes suivantes à le maudire décida enfin de se préparer (je ne sais pas vous je trouve ça mignon les gens qui font une description de ce que porte les perso mais ce n'est pas mon délire alors je continue avant que quelqu'un n'argumente sur le fait que je vous fais perdre votre temps). Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous la douche (elle s'étonne après pour son budget appart vous avez vu sa consommation Oô, ok j'arrête je ne vais pas le faire toute les deux phrases promis), notre princesse blonde s'habilla et se dirigea vers la guilde. Etant focalisée sur ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'elle était arrivé, que lorsque ses jambes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Puis prenant une grande inspiration elle rentra dans le bâtiment.

Toujours le même paysage à perte de vue, la désolation incarnée, le Tartare... Non je ne parle pas du steak merci bonjour la culture, non là je vous parle du Tartare, le séjour des morts dans la mythologie grecque, le lieu où tous les plus grands criminels ainsi que les dieux déchus et les Titans sont enfermés pour expier leurs fautes, bon bref on verra pour un article culture plus tard je reprends... Face à elle, un lieu de dévastation où la guerre avait fait rage. Décidé à ne pas rebroussé chemin notre petite blonde aux yeux chocolaté entreprit sa gymnastique quotidienne et traversa la salle sans que rien ne la touche, ni objets, ni liquides, ni magies, ni même humains si on peut réellement les appeler ainsi. Ces espèces de monstres incapables de rester assis tranquillement ! Un jour elle s'énerverait et ce jour-là, l'apocalypse sera d'actualité. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, il faut se plaindre au bar qu'on n'a toujours pas assez d'argent pour payer son loyer à cause des quatre personnes que j'ai décrites pendant le réveil de la demoiselle, un petit rappel ? Un fou furieux pyromane, un exhibitionniste chronique, la folie destructrice incarnée et une espèce de chat alias Cupidon, voilà vous avez compris de qui je voulais parler, ce n'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru qu'on finirait jamais l'intro !

Le maître s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'installa sur une table en attendant le silence. Un silence troublé par deux énergumènes incapables de se contrôler et qui n'avaient pas vu que tout le monde s'étaient rassis. Bien entendu Erza s'énerva et la bagarre se transforma rapidement en « ON EST AMIS, ON EST AMIS ! ! », et un petit « je préfère ça » enfin passons. Le maître remercia Erza d'un signe de tête puis pris la parole :

-Mes enfants, aujourd'hui nous accueillons cinq nouveaux membres parmi nous, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je vous demanderais de faire des efforts, ils ont changé. Sous les froncements de sourcils de toute la guilde, Makarov ajouta, vous pouvez entrer les enfants.

Des grognements de mécontentement se firent entendre dans toute la guilde. En effet qui aurait cru que ce serait eux, les nouveaux membres. L'un d'entre eux encore passait, car il n'était plus de leur guilde depuis les grands jeux, mais que faisaient les quatre autres ici ? En tout cas, ils avaient intérêt à leur fournir des explications sinon ça risquait de dégénérer. Même la barmaid, d'habitude si gentille semblait sur le point de se transformer en Satan Soul Sitri. Tous étaient crispés.

-Quel accueil, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chaleureux !

-Chaleureux ? Avec vous ? Ne me fais pas rire Sting, cracha presque Erza au summum de l'énervement.

-Ecoutez, on a changé, je sais que ça va être dure pour tout le monde au début mais s'il-vous-plait ne nous rejetez pas... Nous n'avons nul part où aller, vous êtes notre dernière chance.

-Fro le pense aussi !

-Yukino ! Je veux bien te croire, mais eux je n'y arrive pas, déclara la salamandre

Un silence tendu s'installa suite aux paroles du mage de feu brusquement rompu par un soupir d'exaspération et un raclement de tabouret de bar sur le plancher. Puis des bruits de pas, lents mais réguliers qui brisaient consciencieusement le silence pesant. Les pas se rapprochèrent du vieux maître qui observait la jeune mage debout face à lui. Puis un nouveau soupir, mais cette fois-ci d'ennui et un léger coup d'œil aux nouveaux mages ainsi qu'aux membres de la guilde qui l'observait apparemment perturbé. Faisant face au vieil homme, elle se rapprocha de son oreille puis avant de parler siffla créant des grognements parmi les dragons slayers trop curieux se retrouvant dans l'incapacité d'écouter.

-Vous me devrez quelque chose pour ce que je vais faire, chuchota la jolie blonde

-Tout dépend du souhait Lucy, répondit-il sur le même ton

-Une SQuest quand je veux et avec qui je veux, souffla la jeune mage blonde un petit sourire aux lèvres

Un léger froncement de sourcil puis un soupir de résignation accompagnée d'un hochement de tête suivirent cette déclaration de la jolie jeune femme.

Avec un sourire de vainqueur elle se releva et se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivant, elle prit dans ses bras Yukino et lui souhaita la bienvenue, puis se baissant, elle gratouilla la tête des deux mignons petits exceeds et enfin se retourna vers les deux derniers à qui elle n'avait pas encore adressé la parole. Ils la regardaient... difficile de dire à quoi elle pensait, mais son regard semblait sincère quand elle leur fit son plus grand sourire.

-Bienvenue tous les deux

- On n'a pas le droit à un petit bisou de bienvenue, demanda Sting un léger petit sourire pervers collé aux lèvres.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle soupira puis lui tapa gentiment sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas abuser. Puis elle se retourna en leur faisant un clin d'œil et regarda les mages de sa guilde qui leur faisait face. S'appuyant sur une capacité sûre, elle leur fit un sourire de 3km digne de Natsu puis dit :

-C'est comme ça que vous souhaitez la bienvenue aux nouveaux membres, un air sceptique dessiner sur son visage face aux mages incrédules qui ne comprenaient décidément pas ce qui se passait.

Puis les observant tour à tour son regard se fixa sur la tête brulée :

-Natsu, si tu veux parler à Yukino tu peux tu sais ? Fit la blonde en remarquant le regard que lançait son coéquipier à la jeune constellationniste.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Sting viens te battre ! ! ! Ah tient Erza jt'avais pas vu quoi de beau ?

-Ralala..., soupira Lucy

-Lu-chan... je peux te parler ? En privé ?

-Euh bah oui bien sûr Levy-chan

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent sous les regards de quelques curieux.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu leur fais confiance ?

-..., après quelques secondes de réflexion, oui

-Même après ce qu'il s'est passé aux jeux ?

-Levy, tu as bien réussi à accepter Gazille malgré ce qu'il t'a fait et vous formez un joli petit couple tous les deux, soit-dit-en passant, alors je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien à tenter le coup.

-Oui tu as sans doutes raison..., puis percutant, non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes arrête c'est gênant lu-chan !

-Tu devrais voir ta tête on dirait une tomate, répondit Lucy entre deux gloussements

-Tu m'énerves !

-Ok, ok j'arrête, on rentre ?

-Oui

-Oi, les filles vous avez loupé toute l'histoire

-Hein ? Ah non mais c'est bon on l'écoutera une autre fois on est crevé, dirent-elles en cœur laissant perplexe les autres mages

-Elles sont bizarres, non ? Chuchota Natsu

-Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit alors Grey

Quelques mètres plus loin, Lucy s'était de nouveau affalé sur le bar avec une tête découragé et à quelques centimètres d'elle deux chats la regardaient s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa « non-motivation » en mangeant des bonbons généreusement donné pas mira pour se faire pardonner.

-Ton loyer ?

-Ouai mon loyer mira...

-Tu viens pourtant de faire une mission bien payé non ?

-Avec ces trois démolisseurs de l'extrême que veux-tu que je fasse la récompense sert à payer les dégâts...

-Fro pense que Lucy-san devrait faire une mission avec Rogue-kun et Sting-kun, dit le petit exceed un sourire aux lèvres

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête vers l'exceed, puis vers la mage, de nouveau l'exceed, puis encore la mage et enfin vers mira avec son sourire signalant qu'elle établissait un plan. Lucy observait tout ce petit manège puis soupira.

-S'ils ne veulent pas, je ne vais pas les forcer, mais bon moi qui pensais faire une mission de rang S, il va falloir que je me trouve d'autres coéquipiers, peut-être chez Blue Pegasus ou Lamia Scale.

-C'est bon on vient ! s'écria presque le dragon slayer de la lumière agacé qu'elle veuille les remplacer dès le début.

Rogue regarda la mage du coin de l'œil et vit un petit sourire victorieux s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

-Elle nous a eu, chuchota-t-il dans un soupir

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles voyons, en lui faisant un grand sourire, je vais choisir la quête

-Pas une trop simple blondie

-Si tu tiens à ta vie ne m'appelle plus comme ça, dit alors blondie avec un grand sourire sadique, tu risquerais d'avoir mal

-Euh..., répondit le blond un frisson lui parcourant le dos

Rogue qui avait tout vu était à la limite de l'exaspération, mais un petit sourire se dessinait malgré tout sur son visage pourtant habituellement inexpressif devant la mage qui montait à l'étage.

-Rogue-kun, tu souris, s'exclama Lector l'ayant pris sur le vif

-Hein ?

-Fro le voit aussi, Rogue-kun est amoureux ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, retourner manger vos bonbons

-Trop tard j'ai tout vu et tout entendu, s'exclama la barmaid, des cœurs dans les yeux

-Tssss

-Gi hihihi, t'es mal barré, dit Gazille qui s'incrusta et s'assit au bar

-Gazille! Et ta relation avec Levy, ça avance ? dit soudain Mirajane voulant lui cloué le bec, ce qui marcha avec en prime de tache rose imprimé sur le haut des joues de celui-ci

-Tssss, laisse-moi tranquille !

-Hehe, il va falloir que je fasse des plans, s'exclama-t-elle repartant dans son délire

-Sérieux éloigne toi avant qu'elle pète un câble, nous on a l'habitude

-Hn, répondit Rogue s'éloignant et allant s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin les yeux rivés sur le premier étage, perdu dans ses pensées

Revenons à Lucy, partie au premier étage chercher une SQuest sous le regard curieux d'un certain Luxus qui avait passé les derniers mois à taquiner la jolie blonde.

-Tu fais quoi devant le tableau ? Tu vas voler une quête de rang S ?

-Exactement, mais ce n'est pas tellement du vol vu que Makarov est d'accord, répondit la blonde toujours les yeux rivé sur le tableau

-Ah bon ? Le vieux est d'accord ? T'y vas avec qui ?

-T'es pas un peu curieux sur les bords toi ? J'y vais avec Rogue, Sting, Frosh et Lector, content ?

-Jpeux venir ?

-T'as pas confiance ?

-En eux ou en toi petite Lucy ?

-En eux, t'as intérêt, en moi jm'en fous

-Tssss

-Haha ! Trouvé ! S'écria la dinde blonde, extermination d'une guilde noire, 4 millions de jewels

-Euh d'habitude t'as pas peur ?

-Si, mais la, il faut que je paye mon loyer et en prime je dois m'entraîne sur des cibles mouvantes pour tester mon amélioration de technique alors je suis désolé pour eux

-Ok, ça explique... J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir avec eux princesse, dit soudain le blond se plaçant devant l'escalier un sourire scotché au visage

-Luxus, t'es insupportable !

-Je sais, merci du compliment lulu

-Tant pis, soupira la mage blonde, puis elle s'élança par-dessus la balustrade et à l'aide son fouet atterri près du bar puis elle tira la langue à Luxus et le maître les regarda exaspéré

-On dirait des frères et sœurs

-Hum ? Dit Macao en levant la tête

-Non rien, laisse, retourne boire avec Cana

-Ok ! ! !

Lucy se dirigea donc vers Mirajane et lui présenta la quête qu'elle enregistra après avoir vu le hochement de tête du maître.

-On part demain les garçons ?

-Pour moi c'est ok, il faut seulement qu'on trouve un hôtel

-Un hôtel ?

-Bah ouai, on n'a pas encore d'appartement ici, répondit Sting comme si c'était une évidence

-Bah venez chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami et un canapé super confortable, avec un sourire auquel on ne peut pas dire non

-ON CONFIRME ! ! ! s'écrièrent Erza, Grey, Natsu et Happy

-Très bien, merci pour l'offre on accepte

-J'espère qu'elle ne nous agressera pas pendant la nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

-A-arrêté de d-dire des bê-bê-bêtises ! ! ! Bégaya-t-elle soudain totalement gêné et rouge comme une tomate

-Trop mignonne la blondinette

- Tais-toi le blondinet !

Et ainsi se déroula le reste de la journée, puis aux alentours de sept, huit heures, Lucy décida de rentrer abandonnant la guilde à son habituel bagarre. Arrivé chez elle, elle s'endormit, mais fut rapidement réveillé par un blondinet et un exceed rose se plaignant qu'on les avait abandonnés à la guilde. Elle se décida au bout de quelques instants à aller leur ouvrir.

-Vous allez réveiller tout le voisinage ! dit à moitié endormie la jeune fille

-T'avais qu'à pas nous abandonner à la guilde blondinette !

-Si tu ne veux pas dormir dehors t'arrête tout de suite de m'appeler comme ça ! À présent totalement réveillé

-C'est bon Sting arrête de crier, chuis crever

-Ok, ok

-Bon bah rentrez et évitez de mettre le bazar

-Ouai, ouai

-Choisissez où vous dormez, la chambre d'ami c'est la porte en haut à gauche voilà, bonne nuit, au fait le train est à onze heure demain matin

-Lucy-san ? Fro peut dormir avec toi ?

-Euh, si tu veux, mais demande à Rogue avant d'accord ?

-Fro peut ?

-Si tu veux

-Aller, viens

Le lendemain matin, chacun se leva à tour de rôle et parti se doucher. Lucy profita de la première place pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, des crêpes qui ne manquèrent pas de se faire sentir à travers tout l'appartement et d'attirer un petit exceed déguisé en grenouille affamé. Ayant fini de déjeuner, elle alla faire sa valise. Vers neuf heure et demi ils partirent passer le temps à la guilde en attendant l'heure de départ. Puis vers dix heure et demie, ils partirent à la gare. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment sous le regard amusé de la petite blonde face au mal des transports des garçons. Le train parti et très vite tous s'endormirent, arrivé à destination ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bâtiment. Comme si c'était une habitude chez les dragons slayers, Sting défonça la porte d'entrée de la guilde noire.

-C'est commun à tous les dragons slayers de faire ça ?

-Laisse le faire au pire on doit détruire le bâtiment avec alors c'est pas « grave »

-Ouai vas-y Sting-kun t'es le meilleur ! ! !

-Fro pense que Rogue-kun est aussi très fort !

-Hn

-Insupportable, quelle idée j'ai eu de m'engager dans cette histoire...

-Trop tard blondinette !

- Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée toi ! s'écria la demoiselle

-Ah ouai ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! répondit le blond arrogant

-T'es sur de toi ? ?

-Vas-y ma belle je t'attends ! ! !

-Ne regrette pas après !

-Excusez-moi ?

-Blondinet ! !

- Allo ? Appela la petite voix encore inconnue

-Blondasse ! ! !

-Hum dites si on dérange hein ?

-OUI VOUS DERANGEZ ! ! ! s'écrièrent les deux blonds simultanément

-Vous voulez quoi ? Reprit la blonde plus calme

-Bah c'est-à-dire que vous venez de détruire notre porte d'entrée et on se demandait si vous aviez l'intention de vous intéresser un peu à nous, enfin ce n'est pas pour vous brusquer ou quoi que ce soit, mais on n'a pas toute la journée alors si vous pouviez vous décider de faire attention aux cinquante mages armé jusqu'aux dents qui vous regardent avec des regards meurtriers et qui vous entourent ça nous arrangerait un peu...

-hein ?

Puis regardant autour d'eux, ils virent effectivement ce qu'avait dit l'émissaire de la partie adverse

-Ah... euh bah excusez nous sincèrement, on ne voulait pas vous vexer, vraiment je suis confuse excusez nous

Les quatre autres mages de l'équipe ainsi que leurs adversaires la regardaient incrédule discuter avec leur ambassadeur

-Ah non mais il n'y a pas de mal voyez-vous je favorise l'échange oral avant la baston c'est toujours plus constructif

-Vous avez raison, mais je suis sincèrement désolé on remet ça à plus tard, on est venu ici pour détruire votre guilde et vous livrer à la justice alors vous m'excuserez, mais je dois vous amocher assez pour pouvoir vous transporter, la raison est bien entendu que je dois payer mon loyer, parce que la précédente mission achevé a été un vrai fiasco, le pire dans cette histoire c'est que le but était d'aider à construire un hôpital dans un trou paumé et le seul truc intelligent qu'ont fait les mages m'accompagnant c'est de le détruire deux jours avant l'inauguration.

-Ouille navré pour vous, ils ne sont pas très intelligent vos coéquipiers, au fait vous en faites pas y'a pas de problème, on savait bien que ça devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre

-Dis tu ne serais pas en train de nous viser la ? interrogea Sting

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ah nan mais ce n'est pas eux, l'équipe qui m'accompagnait

-Bon on y va ça ne m'intéresse pas

- Ah oui oui pardon, bon bah euh, c'est parti et bonne chance à vous !

-Merci vous aussi ! !

Et c'est toujours sous le regard médusé de l'assistance que les protagonistes de cette scène se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leur rang plus ou moins fournis en personnage. Toujours en état de choc, aucun ne réagis quand une incantation s'éleva :

« Sondez les cieux, ouvrez le paradis...

Étoiles de l'univers, apparaissez-moi

Dans tout votre éclat !

Tétrabiblos, je suis le Maître des étoiles,

Mon aspect est absolu.

Ouvrez la porte sauvage !

Que les 88 étoiles du cosmos...

S'illuminent !

Urano Metria Supra* ! ! ! »

Le sort toucha la moitié des mages présents dans la salle qui se retrouvèrent à terre incapable de se relever, inapte au combat à cause de la puissance dégagé ou….. De leur faiblesse qui sait. Les mages restants remit de leurs émotions grognèrent et s'élancèrent tous en même temps sur les mages, sauf que d'un point de vue stratégique ce n'était pas très intelligent, en effet nos cinq mages s'étaient reculés sous l'arche et étaient sortis dehors et c'est sous cette même arche que chacun de la trentaine de mages restant se retrouva coincé entre leur différent camarade par pure idiotie. C'est donc devant cet amas de corps gigotant, comparable à des serpents, principalement présent dans les pièges des vieilles cités abritant des trésors que nul ne pourrait jamais obtenir, entortillés, emmêlés, occupant un espace trop réduit pour la multitude l'habitant, que se trouvaient, Sting, avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et Rogue, avec son expression neutre, qui se préparaient à s'élancer contre le mur armé de leur point du dragon respectif. Dans un fracas monumental, le mur humain explosa tel un feu d'artifice, c'est-à-dire dans tous les sens quoi, sous le regard apeuré de Lucy, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette équipe soit elle aussi, autant destructrice. Le bâtiment avait tremblé d'une manière totalement significative ce qui avait déclenché la réaction de la magicienne. Les deux dragons slayers firent signe à leurs exceeds de s'approcher.

- On fait comme d'habitude ! !

-Fro est d'accord ! ! !

Et s'approchant du mur, ils le poussèrent de leurs petites pattes. Bien entendu, toi, lecteur de cette fic, tu te dis que de leurs petites pattes, ils doivent ne pas soulever des montagnes et bien tu as raison ! Mais ils savent faire s'écrouler des murs déjà fragilisés par les deux hommes leurs servant de maître et donc comme je viens de te l'indiquer tu dois connaître la suite ! Le mur s'écroula comme s'il était fait de paille, il me semble qu'il serait bon de préciser que faute d'être de paille, ce mur était fait de ciment et de pierre et qu'il était de l'épaisseur de trois murs porteurs collés entre eux, donc épais. Et c'est avec un sourire radieux que nos deux chats se retournèrent vers leurs maîtres qui leurs souriaient, eux aussi, fiers d'eux. Sur cette note touchante, notre blonde préférée (vous en voyez d'autres vous ?), se décida à appeler le conseil de la magie afin que ceux-ci prennent la relève. Ceci fait, ils attachèrent tous les guilde-noiriens (faute de nom plus approprié et actuellement en pleine crise de démence excusez ce mot inventé) et commencèrent à partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le dernier survivant qui s'était caché jusque la et qui profitant de leur « fuite », sortit de sa cachette.

-C'est ça fuyez, allez-vous cacher devant ma grandeur ! s'écria le mage sorti de l'ombre

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda Sting

-Comment je pourrais le savoir... Répondit doucement Lucy encore fatigué par son sort

-Je sais pas, je demandais juste

-Je suis le grand mage Kylab, héros des Sept Terres de Stroumbeull, champion des Champignons, grand vainqueur du concours de dressage de pierre, éleveur de la passe du Nord de clémentine transgénique, capitaine de l'équipe de taillage de rosier reconnue mondialement pour son efficacité, résidant temporaire des prairies fleuries du magasin des lutins bleus...

-Jamais entendu parler, c'est joli là-bas ?

-Assez oui, si vous voulez je vous ferais visiter, il y a quelques résidences lib... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ! ! ! Rendez-vous où ce sera la guerre, guerre, guerre !

-Fro pense qu'il est fou !

-Hn

-Même si j'étais fou, ça change quoi à la situation au juste ?

-Bah c'est-à-dire qu'on a plus de scrupule à trucider quelqu'un qui n'a pas toute sa tête qu'un mec d'une guilde noire qu'on est censé détruire, dit Lector un petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, commenta Lucy légèrement blasé par la situation

-De toute façon on s'en fout, il va pas tarder à rejoindre ses potes, s'exclama Sting qui donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme… rectification ce n'était pas qu'une impression

-Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire ! « TRALALAMALEDICTION »

Grâce à l'intervention de Frosh et Lector, Lucy parvint à éviter le sort lancé par l'étrange mage héros des Sept Terres de Stroumbeull, champion des Champignons, grand vainqueur du concours de dressage de pier…. Hum Hum, mais les deux dragons slayer ne purent eux en réchapper…. Un ange passa puis deux autres avant que Lucy ne réagisse et se précipite vers les deux garçons qui étaient resté figé sur place s'attendant à subir des dégâts mais rien ne c'était produit. Au comble de l'étonnement ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement face à Kylab qui lui riait aux éclats se roulant presque au sol.

-Euh c'était censé provoqué quoi ton trucmachinbidulemalediction ?

-Alors déjà c'est TRALALAMALEDICTION, et ensuite comme si j'allais vous répondre, dommage je ne serai pas présent quand vous le découvrirez j'adorerais voir vos têtes à ce moment là !

-Pourquoi vous ne seriez pas là quand ça se produira ? Interrogea Rogue sortit de son mutisme intrigué

-Bah c'est évident non ? La garde du conseil va débarquer et nous embarquer alors voilà

-Ah effectivement c'est une bonne raison

-Ah les voilà en plus

-Bonjour, ce sont eux et lui ?

-Ouaip, bon dépêchez-vous j'ai des plans pour ce soir !

-Sting dans toute sa splendeur

-Jalouse blondie ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai rendez-vous et toi non !

-Comme si je pouvais être jalouse d'un mec comme toi

-Avoue que tu adorerais m'avoir dans ton lit !

-QU-que quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Dans tes rêves !

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

-GRRRR Dégage ! Tu me tape sur le système !

-HEHEHE

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la chercher ?

-Non elle est trop drôle

-Ouai mais maintenant elle boude regarde

Effectivement la jeune fille était partit s'assoir contre un tronc les genoux repliés contre elle, les joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster et les yeux dans le vide.

-Vas la voir

-Non toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire

-…, pfffffffff, soupira le mage des ténèbres avant de s'avancer vers la blondinette, Lucy ? On y va

-Hn

Les sourcils du mage se froncèrent légèrement face au manque de réaction de la blonde mais il reprit rapidement son expression neutre. Elle se leva et suivit Rogue, plongée dans ses pensées ce qui n'échappa à personne. Ils allèrent chercher leur récompense puis se la partagèrent et entreprirent le chemin de retour. Pendant ce lapse de temps Lucy ne parla pas, plongé dans son mutisme qui ne changea pas lorsqu'ils furent dans le train. Puis prise d'une soudaine envie de calme, elle assomma Sting qui ne cessait de se plaindre et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Son comportement laissaient perplexe les trois autres mages, Rogue dû malgré tout abandonner toutes idées de l'interroger à cause de son mal des transports grandissant. La mage le remarqua et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait l'assommer, elle fit en sorte qu'il s'allonge la tête sur ses genoux.

-…

-Hum ?

-Rien…

-Quand Natsu est malade, il s'allonge sur moi ça le calme je pensais que ça marcherait peut-être sur toi mais si ça te gêne, je ne vais pas te forcer

-Hn, dit Rogue en se tournant vers les deux exceeds qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la situation, puis il se retourna pour de nouveau faire face à la mage et lui fit un petit sourire en fermant les yeux. Presque inconsciemment la demoiselle commença à chantonner une berceuse tout en caressant les cheveux du mage fixant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère particulière et chaleureuse que tous les mages s'endormirent bercer par une voix d'ange.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures après à bon port, réveillé agréablement par une voix douce appartenant à une mage blonde. Sting, le plus impatient de sortir du train se leva donc rapidement mais il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à tomber sur la blondinette penchée sur son frère le réveillant doucement, et encore moins que ce soi-disant frère soit lui-même allongé sur les genoux de la mage qui tentait de le réveiller. Pris d'un excès de jalousie, il fit tomber Rogue qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux et le fusillât du regard, Lucy elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de réveiller à leur tour les deux chats. Un petit sourire en coin se fit un passage sur les lèvres du mage de lumière qui continuait à regarder son opposé dans les yeux qui, lui, hésitait entre lancer l'arrogant par la fenêtre ou l'attacher sur un bateau pour une croisière de santé. Arrivé à la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la mage afin de poser leurs affaires, puis ceci fait, Lucy les convainquit d'aller se faire examiner par Polyussica ne serait-ce que pour être rassuré. Ils eurent bien entendu le droit au coup de balais quand celle-ci ne leur trouva rien d'anormal et s'énerva contre les humains les traitant de casse-pied incapable de ne pas se blesser. La fin de soirée se passa dans le calme chez la mage, ayant décidé de retourner à la guilde le lendemain après s'être reposé. Ils se répartirent donc dans la maison : Sting dans la chambre d'ami avec Lector et Rogue sur le canapé avec Frosh dans la chambre de Lucy.

La nuit se passa agréablement pour nos mages fatigué de leur journée mouvementé bien que perturbé par un petit exceed demandant juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée :

-Lucy-san ?

-Oui Frosh ?

-Pourquoi tu avais l'air triste tout à l'heure ?

-Rien de spécial, je pensais aux sept ans de vide, tous nos repères ont changé, les liens tissés en dehors de la guilde ne sont plus que de lointain souvenir

-Pourquoi Lucy-san y pensait ?

-Bah qu'à cause de ces fameux sept ans, je devrais avoir vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui et aucune relation plus qu'amicale avec des garçons, ça fait réfléchir, répondit Lucy en rigolant légèrement gênée

-Sort avec Rogue-kun alors, fit la petite bouille sombrant après cette ultime réplique dans un doux sommeil

-…, je verrais

Suite à cette dernière phrase les deux dragons slayers qui avaient tout entendu se couchèrent et réfléchir respectivement à soit comment faire en sorte de transformer le « je verrais » en « Hn oui », soit comment la faire changer de cible.

Le Lendemain matin, c'est un cri strident venant de la salle de bain qui tira tout les mages encore endormi de leur lit

-LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour l'attente!

bon j'abrège, rendez-vous à la fin

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne sont toujours pas à moi

* * *

(Pensées de Lucy en_ italique _)

Le Lendemain matin, c'est un cri strident venant de la salle de bain qui tira tout les mages encore endormi de leur lit :

-LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Se précipitant vers le lieu d'où provenaient les cris, elle ne remarqua pas l'absence de Rogue qui aurait dû arrivé en même temps qu'elle avec ses longues jambes.

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! S'écria Sting derrière la porte de la salle de bain avec une voix étrangement plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Sting ! ! ! Ouvre la porte ! Demanda la demoiselle paniqué à l'idée qu'un malheur ne soit arrivé en tentant de forcer celle-ci fermé à clé .

Cette même porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement devant elle, toute seule sembla-t-il.

-Sting ? Appela-t-elle, regardant droit devant elle et ne voyant personne.

-En bas….

-Hein ? Puis baissant les yeux, elle se figea, Que ? _C'est quoi ce délire ?_

-TRALALAMALEDCTION je crois…. Expliqua le blond devant la mine déconfite de Lucy qui l'observait de haut en bas, ou plutôt de bas en bas vu la situation, car oui devant la mage stellaire se dressait à présent un Sting âgé de cinq ou six ans maximum. Arrête de me dévisager comme ça, c'est déjà assez perturbant pour moi blondinette !S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Non mais c'est que… je… m'attendait pas à ça, c'est wow, je… et non mais attend arrête de m'appeler blondinette gamin !

-PARDON ! GAMIN ! Jsuis plus âgé que toi jte rappelle alors surveille tes paroles !

-Plus âgé que moi c'est la meilleure ! J'ai vingt-quatre ans je te rappelle morveux ! _Ouai enfin officiellement, parce que mon corps, lui, il en a que dix-sept et je compte bien en profiter encore longtemps !_

-ET MOI VINGT ET UN ET….. et merde, se résigna le blond devant l'air vainqueur qu'affichait la demoiselle, bref où est Rogue ?

-Derrière Lucy, l'informa celui-ci.

-Toi aussi t'as rétréci, constata Lucy qui s'était retournée à l'entente de la voix du silencieux, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… _Aller réfléchit Lucy_, allons dans le salon en attendant de trouver une solution à ce petit problème…

-Merci pour le « petit »…

Arrivé dans le salon, ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé et les fauteuils avec les exceeds en état de choc sauf Sting qui semblait ailleurs :

-Tu ne t'assois pas ?

-Hum, hein euh si…. Mais y'a plus de place, observa l'enfant, Lucy, dit-il les yeux larmoyants dignes d'Happy après un refus de Carla.

-Viens-là, dit la blonde les instincts maternels de sorties, _il est mignon_, montrant ses genoux à Sting qui se précipita dessus et commença à sucer son pouce sous le regard jaloux de Rogue, _euh…._

Deux passages de compagnies d'anges plus tard :

-AHHHHHHHHH qu'est-ce que je fais la ! Cria soudain Sting se rendant compte de ses agissements et sautant à terre,_ enfin il a réagit, dommage, j'ai prêté mon lacryma photo à Mira, sa tête devrait être immortalisée,_ mais c'est pas possible ! En plus d'avoir l'apparence d'un mioche, jme comporte comme tel ! Que vont dire mes fans !

-Ca risque de faire du mal à ta réputation de tombeur, fit remarquer narquoisement Lector.

-Grumphhh, bouda le jeune dragon slayer en gonflant les joues.

Lucy soupira et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du garçon ce qui eu le don de le calmer, _j'aime trop sa bouille, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais il va falloir trouver une solution rapidement on ne peut pas les laisser ainsi._

-Dis blondie, on va faire quoi ?

-Je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et à la guilde sur cette malédiction, en attendant vous resterez ici sans sortir, _jvais pas relever le blondie sinon je vais faire un carnage, mignon ou pas._

-HEIN, mais ça va pas ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Natsu te voit dans cet état ? _J'aimerai bien voir sa tête fu fu fu, humm idée tordu de vengeance… J'aime ça ! la guilde a vraiment une mauvaise influence – une légère grimace s'afficha sur son visage après son air sadique mais s'effaça bien vite –, brefouille, on est pas là pour ça !_

-Euh non pas tellement….

-Et puis imagine si tes fans l'apprennent, quelles réactions elles vont avoir à ton avis ?

-Gloups…. On reste ici hein ?

-Hn.

-Bon j'y vais, je reviens vite promis, Frosh, Lector veillez sur eux d'accord ? _Ils ont intérêts à rien casser sinon je ne répond plus de rien, ôhhhh sa tête est trop mignonne ! Calme Lucy, c'est temporaire !_

-Aye !

-J'ai pas besoin de nounous !

-Ah… tu veux que j'appelle Natsu ? Parce qu'il risque de venir ici tout seul si je ne vais pas à la guilde maintenant. Et justement, vu que la guilde entière à tendance à s'inviter toute seule ici trouvez-vous une cachette au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. J'y vais ! _ Faut que je sorte vite !_

-…Dépêche toi !

-Hn.

-Je fais au plus vite, ralala. _Ouf_

Puis s'éloignant de plus en plus de chez elle, Lucy ne se contint plus, et bientôt un son fort plaisant franchit la barrière de ses lèvres devant des passants curieux, qui après avoir vu la marque de sa guilde, ne cherchèrent plus d'explication à la soudaine hilarité de la blonde. Bien leur en prit car on put entendre un rugissement de colère fendre l'air provenant du bâtiment récemment quitté par la blondinette qui détala les larmes aux yeux dû à son fou-rire.

C'est toutefois calmée qu'elle atteint sa seconde maison, et tout en saluant les membres présents d'un signe de la main, alla s'assoir à la table occupé par son équipe :

-Coucou tout le monde !

-LUCE ! Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont pas fait de mal ? T'as rien hein ? Sinon jte jure je vais les exploser !

-Calme toi l'allumette, laisse lui le temps de répondre.

-Je vais bien Natsu, dit la jeune mage passablement mal à l'aise face au mage de feu qui inspectait chaque partie de son corps visible, _voilà, un bon vieux mensonge pas totalement faux, courage ma vieille ils vont rien remarquer._

-T'es sure hein ? Jveux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Luce.

-Luchy, Natsu était très inquiet ! Il n'a pas répondu à la provocation de Grey.

-Ah,… Hehe, _dommage ça m'aurait créé une diversion, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose._

-Serait-ce une déclaration indirecte ?

-Mira ! Arrête d'imaginer des choses ! On est ami, AMI, A-M-I ! Capiche ? _Parfait, en parlant de diversion, même si je suis totalement contre ce sujet._

-MERCI LUCY ! DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE CHERCHAIS COMMENT S'ECRIVAIT AMI !

-Hein ? _ j'ai pas tout suivit la mais bon au moins ils ne pensent plus à ma mission._

-YATA, TOURNEE GENERALE OFFERTE PAR MOI !

-Mira est devenu folle tu crois Luchy ? Demanda Happy les larmes aux yeux blottit contre l'imposante poitrine de la blonde.

-Je… sais pas trop…, elle l'était pas déjà à la base ? _ Bam ! Juste pour me venger du sujet que tu viens de lancer._

-Lucyyyyy, t'es méchante ! S'exclama la blanche comme une enfant en lui offrant un regard à attendrir un moustique (T'as déjà réussi à attendrir un moustique qui n'attend que l'extinction des feux pour te mitrailler ? Je suis pas sure que ça marche, enfin je dis ça je dis rien hein ! )

-Moui, moui, bon je dois vous laisser ! _ Fiou, je déteste ce genre de regard j'ai cru que j'allait craquer, il va falloir que je m'entraîne vu les deux autres que j'ai à la maison… Non mais attend Lucy, à quoi tu pense tu vas trouver une solution bientôt, arrête de t'imaginer le pire !_

-Tu vas où Luce ?

-Natsu, juste parce que tu m'as appelé Luce, jte le dirais pas ! NANANEREEEEUHHHH _ et hop, comment détourner un discussion en s'appuyant sur le côté gamin, que j'adore soit-dit en passant, de Natsu_

-Lucy, tu vas bien ?

-Bah ouai Erza, tout va pour le mieux, _si elle savait,_ bon j'y vais, à demain !

-A demain Lucy !

Trois heures et cinquante-six minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons notre chère blonde qui faisant preuve de sa patience à toute épreuve, parcourait la montagne de livre mis à sa disposition à la bibliothèque municipale:

-B***** DE M****, CA ME FAIT C**** (Ndsdadpvdlff*: Veuillez excusez le langage grossier employé par l'auteur afin de parfaire l'image fortement ironique démontrer par la première phrase du paragraphe et la première réplique) PAS UNE SEULE INFO, J'AI FAIS TOUS CA POUR RIEN ? ILS SE FOUTENT DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE CES CHERCHEURS DE NAZBROCKS ? SI JE LES TROUVE, JE LEUR FAIT BOUFFER LEUR ENCYCLOPEDIE DE LA MAGIE EN 127 TOMES, C'EST CENSER ÊTRE DES GARS SUPER INTELLIGENTS ET ILS SONT PAS FOUTUS DE METTRE UN SOMMAIRE, MAIS ILS SONT C***, C'EST VRAIMENT DES INCAPABLES, et patati, et patata….

-MADEMOISELLE !

-QUOI ?

-VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE, NON D'UNE PART DE LASAGNE DE PONEYS !(Mes expressions kami-sama) BAISSEZ D'UN TON JEUNE FILLE !

-OU CA LES PONEYS !

-CAPUCINE, COUCOUCHE PANIER ! (Si vous aussi, vous ne savez pas qui est Capucine, faites la nice guy pose ! Ok Je continue d'écrire roh)

-Roh (Copieuse)

-Euh… je… excusez moi ! répondit la blonde prise en faute, je ne voulaise pas déranger !

-Que ça ne se reproduise pas !

-Bien madame ! S'excusa Lucy

Dépitée de n'avoir rien trouvé, la blonde retourna à la guilde en quête de Levy, qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver une solution.

C'est en arrivant à la guilde, que tout ses plans basculèrent face àa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux :

- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

*note de service de l'administration des phrases vulgaires dans les fan fictions, bah quoi? on peut bien créer des groupes pour n'importe quoi, alors jvois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas créer un administration entière humpf!

* * *

Voili voilou, donc à nouveau je m'excuse pour le retard, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, j'ai beaucoup trop d'estime pour les personnes qui se cassent le c** à lire mes délires totalement, indescriptiblement, titanesquement fou et dénué d'intelligence, smile

Donc déjà merci au followers (ça s'écrit comme ça? non? on s'en fous? ouai? ok, big smile) que je cite parce qu'ils sont très très très gentils!:

**-laww**

**-akatsuki-tsume**

**-MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES**

Un aussi grand merci à ceux qui ont eu la folie? de mettre cette histoire en favorite, je ne vous remercierais jamais zassez, non ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe, smile j'ai un problème avec les Z, bref:

**-Xelynna**

**-Kate Freelander**

Et puis ceux qui laisse des reviews, si vous êtes vous mêmes des auteurs, vous comprendrez ce que ça fait d'avoir eu des reviews dans un trucs où l'on avait aucun espoir, smile!

-**lustucruxD: ravie que ça plaise! Ça tombe bien c'est aussi mon équipe préférée! Merci encore pour les encouragements, en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu!**

**-Yami: merci, donc voici la suite hein, tu l'as déjà lu j'espère! On est tous passé par, moi et les commentaires constructifs ça fait 3851, alors pas de stress y'a Point S (comme So, rire de débile profonde)**

**-Kate Freelander: Alors, tu peux espérer mouhahahahaha, non je rigole, c'est le couple final! jgache tout? non? mais je m'en fiche nah! attend je sais si ça gâche quelque chose quand même! pardon répète un peu? oui retourne te cacher au fond de mon cerveau! non mais jte jure de nos jours l'intelligence tente par tous les moyens de se faire une place! si je l'attrape je l'étrangle! Quoi comment ça qui parle? Bah l'imagination babane! Quoi comment ça tu préfère le surnom que me donne l'intelligence! Je suis pas d'accord, la débilité n'est pas un bon surnom! Quoi si? ah ouai prouve le moi! Je suis en train d'écrire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête? hein? Espèce de! T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant nan? Oui c'est ça cours! Que je te revois plus avant longtemps! Débilité nan mais jt'en foutrais, tu vas voir si je te choppe l'audace! Brefffouiiiiillllle laissons mon cerveau à ses déboires et je vais finir de répondre à ton com avec le peu de conscience qu'il me reste. Merci pour mon imagination, après tu t'étonne qu'elle me pète des câbles... et puis merci pour review hein!**

Bon revenons en à nos moutons, enfin euh notre histoire, j'ai décidé, après en avoir discuté avec Magi (une auteur génial de fanfic: XxMagi-chanxX: / u / 4528415 / n'oublier pas de retirer les espaces) que réduire mes chapitres était la meilleur décision à prendre, comme ça vous avez de un, le temps de vous remettre de mes bêtises, de deux, d'apprécier ce que j'écris, malgré tout vous avez parfaitement le droit de penser que mon écriture s'apparente à de la poésie Vongonne, non vous ne savez pas ce que c'est? Alors je vous invite à regarder h2g2: le guide du voyageur intergalactique, mais n'oubliez pas votre serviette!, breffffffouille on délirera dessus quand vous l'aurez vu hein, smile, de trois, l'attente sera sans doute moins longue entre chaque chapitre étant donné que je me poserais plus de questions existentielle sur, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire pendant les 2500 prochains mots! voilà en gros c'est ça que je voulais dire! à oui bien sur y'aura sans doute plus de chapitre!

Vous remarquerez aussi que je me casse la tête à terminer les chapitre de la même façon à chaque fois, mais qui crit cette fois-ci? Mystère et boule de gomme!**  
**

Voili, voilou

Bye Bye

So'


End file.
